My Master's Little Secrets
by Cabugan06
Summary: As a reporter, you are needed to reveal every single detail of a gossip to earn more readers and money. But how can you reveal the secrets of the Earl whilst not getting into trouble with your chief and with him! Can you really keep Ciel's secrets? Even to the darkest secrets?
1. A Grand Yet A Mysterious Manor

Alright, this story has been bothering in my mind lately since I've been reading too much of Kuroshitsuji.. So this is the result! I've been trying to cope up with Ciel's attitude for awhile and it was fun to try a new characteristic of a certain character even with Sebastian's, Elizabeth's and Edward's attitudes! They're all fun to play around with actually. So, sit back, relax and enjoy this another story of mine!

This is also a Reader-insert BTW. First time actually... Well I don't know how will this turn out... FOR NOW

Before you proceed, read this to avoid any confusions. I'll be adding more in the future chapters:  
_ = Your name here  
[FR/N] = Friend's name

* * *

**Your POV**  
Here I am in this very carriage going to a certain place of an infamous toy making company, the Funtom Company. Really, it's very burdening why you may ask? I have to unleash the secrets of this 'Earl'!

"Tell me once again [FR/N], why shall I have to do this task..?" I asked my co-partner in front of me. [She/he] sighed in irritation.

"Dear, dear _. You still cannot believe until this time that we are already going there?" [FR/N] crossed her arms. I looked over at the view what the window is showing. The moonlit shines on the darkest places of the surroundings and guides our way to the manor.

"I might get sued for snooping around the manor. I can also lose my job!" I raised my voice. Of course! I don't dream of losing my job! I have to keep this since I need money!

I heard a sigh from [FR/N]. "Really now... Very troublesome you are indeed.. It is a task given by the chief! How can you turn back now when we are already arriving? Also you look gorgeous in that dress I made you wear!" [She/he] pointed out.

"Shut it you nincompoop.. But I appreciate your compliment." I sighed and sadly rested my chin on my hand to get a better view of the surroundings. Of all the employees, why me?

"By the way [FR/N], who is this so-called 'Earl'? I've been hearing it lately but never got a better shot of that person.." I asked. [FR/N] gave me a shocking look.

"You do not know the Earl?! You're a reporter you should have already interviewed the Earl years ago!" I just gave [FR/N] an irritated look. How should I know? I'm a busy woman with several news to report to the public!

[She/He] just sighed and laid [his/her] back on the cushion of the carriage. "Anyways, basically he has a sour or an angry look with an extremely high pride." [she/he] imitated the Earl in a weird way. I raise an eyebrow in annoyance.

"He also has a pirate eye patch on his right eye!" [FR/N] covered [his/her] right eye. I sighed at [his/her] childishness. Awful acting but to think that he has an eye patch? I wonder what happened…? This is making me curious! The carriage continued on bringing us to the manor.

As we got closer, we heard the clopping of the other carriages, the chatters of the guests and echoes of the music inside the manor. Our carriage finally came to a stop. I went down the stairs of the carriage and I saw how grand it is! The manor was very well detailed with its architecture, the decorative plants are very well-tended and the butler who was greeting the guests is well dressed! I stared at the sight in front of me. [FR/N] stood next to me.

"Isn't the manor a sight needed to be seen?" [FR/N] asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "Indeed [FR/N]. This is a grand yet a mysterious manor." I said.

[FR/N] went to the carriage again and looked at me once more. "Tata _! Have fun in the party and please don't slack off!" And by that, [FR/N] winked as [she/he] went inside the carriage and left.

"Very troublesome partner..." I sighed and continued on walking to the door of the manor. Before I could continue, my curiosity stopped me and saw a small path. My feet walked towards there wanting to know where it leads to a rabbit hole.

I followed the dirt path without hesitation but my thoughts were full of questions.  
'Where this path could lead to? Could there be some danger that will bring me to it? A secret of the Earl? A mystery? A secret place? Why is this attracting me? What is there something that I must see?' These questions continued on as I walked on.

**~Few minutes of walking~**  
"I shouldn't have followed this path if this was long...!" I scolded myself.

"I should be at the party, snooping around but instead I'm here foolishly talking to myself!" I mentally hit myself. I still don't know why I am walking forward as I could walk back again but no. I pushed away the bushes that were blocking me and I finally arrived at my destination.

"I could get myself fired if I-" My sentence was cut off as I saw someone by the gazebo looking at the stars.

'_Who is...__**That**__..?_''

I cautiously came closer to have a better view of the person. I went closer and closer until that person became clear in sight. It was a child in his teens. His dark blue hair shone with the moon. He wore noble clothing of dark blue coat with matching dark blue pants with gold designs and dark brown knee-length boots. I couldn't see the little boy's face as it looked at the stars. I gasped as I accidentally stepped on a stick. The boy quickly looked behind him as our faces saw each other. His single big bright blue eye shone in the light with the face of innocence and purity. I was enthralled by his features that quickly captured my sight. With light from the moon behind him, he looked like a little angel. But one that caught my attention, he had a patch on his right eye covering his other blue eye.

"What are you doing here? How did you found this place?" His voice was clear that went into my ears.

"Little boy, what are you doing here? Isn't dangerous for you to be here?" I asked him but his expression was an irritated young boy.

"Don't call me 'little boy' lady! Shouldn't you also be inside the manor?" The boy rudely said.

"How rude you are..." I exasperatedly said. He is a little boy and I'm older than him!

"Aside from the fact that I am rude, what are you doing here lady?"

"Then what are you doing here boy?" I answered back.

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted as his face was blushing. He cleared his throat and went back to his cool compose.

"Just answer me directly. What are you doing here?" He rudely said in a jerky voice. I was wrong that I thought of him as an angel. This kid must be a little brat...!  
I sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "Look, boy, I was only about to enter the manor then I just saw that dirt path over there! My curiosity just overflows in my mind. That is all." I sighed with irritation. He gave me a snicker and a soft chuckle.

"I see, lady. Tell me honestly, what do you think of the Earl?" He eyed me carefully.

'_How does this boy know the Earl? Could he be the son of that man?_' I thought but I saw him waiting for my answer.

I honestly do not know about this whole 'Earl'. I wasn't a bit THAT interested.. But a task is a task might as well learn from this 'boy' ((brat))

"I heard he would always have a sour or angry look with high pride that wears a pirate eye patch." I averted my eyes on the moon. He stared at me with disbelief.

"Why are you staring at me like you've seen a ghost, boy?" I teased as he went back to his senses again.

"Hmph! Always has a sour or angry look who wore a pirate eye patch they say? That'll be enough, old lady." So rude! Doesn't he have manners?! How can he call me old lady when I'm only [Age]?! This little...!

"Anyways, I shall take my leave then. Until we meet again, old lady!" And by that, he went away. The wind blew through the gazebo as I watch him leave with amusement.

Such an irritating brat! He should have acted like a polite young little boy but he acted like an arrogant little boy! I huffed and took my leave too and returned to the manor to continue my task.


	2. The Earl's Little Play

I'm posting this on a Wednesday.. Well, actually I'm going to post this every Saturday or depending the amount of work I have. Since I'm a bit free for now, I'll publish this firstly~

* * *

_What happened last chapter:_

"Anyways, I shall take my leave then. Until we meet again, old lady!" And by that, he went away. The wind blew through the gazebo as I watch him leave with amusement.

Such an irritating brat! He should have acted like a polite young little boy but he acted like an arrogant little boy! I huffed and took my leave too and returned to the manor to continue my task.

**~Time skip~**

"What an astonishing manor... Very different from the outside!" I looked around my surroundings. Many were chattering with each other and had a few drinks. But here I am standing alone in this humongous field.

'_I should be exploring the manor instead of standing idle here..!'_' I walked aimlessly around. With this manor with very many doors and paths, I could get myself lost! But I don't care. I just want to finish this quickly and by all means avoid getting in trouble. I walked down to the nearest door near above the staircase and went in quickly. As I closed the door, I was greeted by several doors wanting to dizzy me. I continued walking where my feet wished to and stopped to a golden brown ivory door.

'_Alright, open then close it quickly._' I thought to myself. I inhaled and exhaled firstly then I proceeded to open the door swiftly. My eyes widen as I saw a completely topless person. He turned around but I quickly closed the door making the person dumbfounded. I was panting nervously by what I've seen but there was something that I took a quick glance at him, he had a mark on his left side of his back.

What... Was **that**?

But I suddenly remembered his naked top. I felt my heart race fast and my whole face was burning red.

"I... I'll just do it later..." I tumbled left and right as I walked away from the dreaded room. I hoped that the man didn't saw my face or else I'm done for it... I was certain that no one was present there...! I must quickly go back to the hall and just wait for everyone to leave the manor.

**Another's POV**

"Young Master? What has happened? You seem shock about something." My butler asked as he came out of the walk-in-closet to get some clothes for me. I shook my head to erase the thought of that old lady I met by the gazebo.

"No-nothing. Now, quickly dress me up! I am about to be late for the party! Everybody awaits for me." I snickered as I signalled my butler to give my clothes. Of course, I do not want to be late for the preparations of the party! He simply bowed and gave out a nod. He came closer to me and started to fix my clothing. I do not know why but I am a bit of distracted.

"Sebastian, keep your alert up. Someone snooped inside my room. That person must have probably seen this 'disgraceful' mark." I looked over at Sebastian and gave me a smirk.

"Hmph. I expect for you to capture that perpetrator after everyone leaves this evening." I eyed Sebastian carefully on his blood red eyes that are hungry for my soul.

"Yes, my Lord."

We left the room and proceeded to the hall.

**~Hall~**

**Your POV**

'_Finally... I escaped from that... Room..._' I thought to myself.

"Would you like a glass, my lady?" An old servant came and offered me.

"A-ah, thank you." I took a glass from the old servant. I was ready to be drown in a drunken manner than to remember what I saw. It was indeed embarrassing! This has never ONCE happened to me when I go around and interview!

Today is my unlucky day...

The clanking noise of a glass echoed through our ears that caught all of our attention. We looked over at the person near the staircase. He was so mesmerizing! He looked like a classy noble! Perhaps he is the Earl? If he is, I cannot wait to meet him!

He cleared his throat and bowed to everyone inside. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the head of the Funtom Company and the Earl of the Phantomhive," He said.

'Here it is my chance to see the Earl!' I thought as the man smirked and bowed.

"-Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

The Earl came down the stairs and devilishly smiled at everyone in the hall. My eyes widen as he was...That little arrogant boy?!  
'_He is the Earl?!_' I shockingly thought. He, whom I met earlier at the gazebo with an extremely bratty attitude, is the Earl?!

Ciel cleared his throat and looked at everyone inside.  
"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for all coming today for the Funtom Company's Anniversary. I am truly grateful for each and everyone's support for the Funtom Company. We shall make the company more efficient for the next years. Thank you and please enjoy the party!" He proudly said and by that, everyone clapped and resumed to their doings.

I stood embarrassingly by a pillar. I didn't want to see his face nor see my face! How rude I was to him by the gazebo and I saw him naked on top when I tried to snoop around! He would likely sue me when he sees me!  
'_I should sit down..._' I whisked my head and saw some exquisite chairs. I walked to it and sat down sadly. I honestly just want to finish this task, go home and forget everything that has happened this night. With that, I shall ask the chief why he would assign me to this task!

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whisked the hand away but it grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to the person.  
"Hey! What in the heavens do you think you're doing?!" I turned my head and saw some nobles.

"Good evening little lady. You seem so lonely tonight, want to have a drink?" The drunken noble ask. Then, his other drunken nobles surrounded me. Each hand wanted to touch me.

"Keep your hands away from me you shameless people!" I tried slapping away their hands but they were too strong as the drunken noble gripped my waist closer.

"You dare to disregard me you imbecile lady?!"

"Lord Gaston, a pleasure to meet you."

The nobles along with me averted our attention to the... Earl?! He walked towards us with his cane in hand.

"Why, if isn't the little Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Gaston rudely bowed to the Earl.

"'Little' was unnecessary, Lord Gaston. I have expected for you to be here in peace in the anniversary party but it seems that you were disrespecting this..." His sentence was cut off as he looked at me with surprised eyes but quickly looked back again to Gaston. I got annoyed by his eye movement.

"This _lady._" He had this sarcastic voice as he looked at me with a smirk. He seems to have a dirty plan on his mind... This little...!

"Hmph! I was only having fun and enjoying your party, _Earl_." Lord Gaston also has a sarcastic voice.  
"And this lady was also enjoying my company." He pulled me closer as I had an angry look at him. Ciel suddenly pulled me out of Gaston's grasp.

"Well that is too bad. She is my guest of honour who is staying for tonight~" He playfully said. I jerked as he blew into my ear but I must keep my compose as to not give the nobles a suspicion and get along with the acting of the Earl.

"Isn't that right, my lady?" He huskily whispered to my ear and gripped my hand tighter. My eye twitched with his annoyance and just nodded.

"O-of course.. As to what Earl Phantomhive said, I am his guest of honour." I sweat-dropped to what I've ((mistakenly)) said.

"Good girl." He quietly whispered again. I just averted my eyes to the butler who was watching the scene. He had a playful smirk on his face as to see the Earl defending me... Or was he really defending me?

"What an insolent brat...!" I heard Lord Gaston mumbled and left the scene. But then he suddenly threw a bottle towards the Earl. I tried to cover him but then his butler quickly jumped in and caught the bottle. He flawlessly landed on a ladder and poured the bottle into the wine glass that were like a fountain. The aroma spread throughout the hall making everyone clap in astonishment. The butler looked at everyone and bowed.

"Our apologies for the disturbance. Please enjoy this wine glass fountain that we specially made for the party. Please do enjoy." He said with a smile. I heard the ladies chatter as the nobles were a bit angry with the elegant-looking butler. The Earl had an unpleasant look as he came towards the butler.

"I thought you were to avoid any destruction to the party but as for Lord Gaston to intrude the party, it caused a slight scene." The Earl scolded his butler.

"My apologies, Young Master. It was unexpected for Lord Gaston to create such scene." He apologized. The poor butler! He did his everything to make the party go flowing but this boy continued to scold him!

"Avoid any matter of scenes this time, Sebastian!" He slightly yelled at this 'Sebastian'.

I had a curious look as I glanced at the butler.  
'Sebastian, eh? What a top class butler he is... So by any means, top class nobles have also top class servants?' I stared in awe whilst looking at the butler so-called 'Sebastian'. I felt my heart raced but I quickly averted my eyes to avoid his eye contact.

"Cieeeeeeeel~!" I heard a voice of a young lady and saw her run up to Ciel. He turned around and was glomped by her.

Studying her head to toe, she must the fencing genius.  
'Ah, I know that girl. She must be the fencing genius of the British Knights and the daughter of Marquis Alexis Leon and Marchioness Frances Midford and the sister of Lord Edward Midford: Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford!' I thought whilst observing the Lady and the Earl talking with each other. But I soon observed how the two differ from each other. Lady Elizabeth is a smiling girl while Earl Ciel has an annoyed look.

"Sebastian! How you flawlessly landed was amazing! Also, the aroma coming from the bottle gives off this flowery smell! I just love it!" Lady Elizabeth squealed with happiness.

"I appreciate your praise, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed to her. Elizabeth continued on to hug Ciel but was annoyed by her disturbance.


	3. Waltz with the Earl

Thanks guys so much for the faves, follows, reads and comment(s)! *bows* so as thanks, I have updated the story! Do enjoy!

* * *

_In the last chapter:_

_"Sebastian! How you flawlessly landed was amazing! Also, the aroma coming from the bottle gives off this flowery smell! I just love it!" Lady Elizabeth squealed with happiness._

_"I appreciate it, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed to her. Elizabeth continued on to hug Ciel but was annoyed her disturbance._

And so it begins...

**Ciel's POV**  
"What do you want, Elizabeth?" I asked without averting my eye to her but I glanced at her and saw her pouting face.

"Ciel! I told you to call me Lizzy!" She demanded. I just sighed at her pestering. Whatever I must do, I have to protect her no matter what. She's my fiancé after all. I soon then heard footsteps rushing towards us. It was her brother, Lord Edward Midford.

"Ahem! Ahem! You can let go off of Elizabeth Ciel!" He quickly came closer to us and tried to pry me out of Elizabeth's grasp. Her brother wouldn't accept me a single bit so he threatens that he shall never forgive me when something terrible will happen to Elizabeth.

"Even when she likes you to her extent, I still do not accept to simply give you my cute little sister! Remember this, Earl, whatever happens I will never ever give Elizabeth to you!" He dramatically said. He was an overprotective brother of Elizabeth but I must endure this entire burden till to my death.

"Brother, where are mother and father?" Elizabeth asked Edward. He simply sighed and scratched the nape of his neck.

"They are both by the dining hall." He answered back. The siblings continued to chatter as I slowly went away from them. I felt I happen to forgot something, but what was it? I tried looking around my surroundings but no sign of what I was looking for.

"Young Master, what is that you are looking for?" Sebastian appeared behind me.

"Forget it. Just continue on with the search of the perpetrator and capture him!" I demanded and walked away from that demon butler. To be honest, I couldn't answer his question. I wasn't sure what was missing from me. I simply have no clue on what I've been looking for. Is it because I am already tired? I cannot retire now since the party has not even finished yet! I must endure my tired eyes and continue entertaining the guests. I do have a young body but I possess the mind of an adult noble. I can play my games with the equality of each nobles but I may be exceeding all of them.

Suddenly, the music started with the waltz. The guests have started to dance by the hall below the chandelier. I am also required to ask a lady to dance with me but the crowd was just blocking my way.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeel~!" I heard the footsteps of Elizabeth running towards me. "Come dance with me!" She shouted while running. The Marchioness suddenly appeared out of the dining hall and saw Elizabeth running. I signalled Elizabeth to walk slowly and was able to comprehend my signal. Elizabeth walked slowly to me and we gave each other a bow. I offered her my hand.

"Would you have this dance with me, Lady Elizabeth?" I went on with the play. She giggled and blushed at the same time.

"Of course, Ciel." I swept her feet away into a waltz. I took a quick glance at Marchioness Frances and she gave out a slight smile and a nod making Elizabeth smile. But the only problem is- 

-I do not know how to dance. 

We both tumbled here and there with the other guests. I tried to avoid stepping on her shoes or else she will cry. I needed Sebastian to save me from this dreadful dance...!

Sebastian finally appeared and saw me dancing sloppily with Elizabeth. He gave out a slight chuckle seeing how messed up I was. That mongrel...! Laughing at my humiliation! I gave him a signal and he started to dance with the other ladies in order to reach me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Edward who wanted to be next to dance with Elizabeth.

_'Thank God Edward attended the party!'_ I thought calmly. I nodded and we three then exchanged bows as they danced through the hall and I left the dreaded dancing place. I then bumped into someone and I quickly apologized but to my surprise, it was that... Old lady from the gazebo!

**Your POV**  
"Earl Ciel? What do you think you're doing?" I asked as he just gave me a shock look. I was drinking some wine as to forget all the embarrassment but he is here again in front of my eyes. He must be thinking of suing me..!

"It's... You...!" We both pointed our fingers at each other. We both did not know what to do with each other but we were certain that we won't ever see each other's faces! But we both heard the drunken Lord Gaston coming to our way and the only means of escape...

**Ciel's POV**  
Upon stumbling on the old lady, it was quite shocking for us. We've seen each other's faces numerous times. It must be fate but we heard the heavy footsteps of Gaston coming forward to us. But to only escape...

**Both POVs**  
The only way to avoid him... 

...Is to dance with each other! 

**Your POV**  
We looked at each other uncomfortably but it was worth a try. We tried to cool ourselves, bowed to each other and he tried to reach for my hand. We whisked away each other's feet from Gaston and blended with the crowding hall of guests. Fortunately, we went far from his sight but the problems are... The Earl cannot dance and we had our height differences. I was taller than him and the Earl was shorter than me.

He couldn't dance. I needed to endure his steps on my feet! This is indeed a punishment for both of us... Since we had height differences, we battled for domination during our waltz. I kept on trying to control him but he shall resist and just dominate the dance making us bump into some nobles.

**Ciel's POV**  
I hate this humiliation... To dance with this old lady is a terrible punishment for me...! What if Elizabeth sees us and gets jealous? What if the Marchioness gets mad at me for dancing with another lady or what if Edward will never forgive me as to dance with this...Person?

Our height doesn't matter. I am the Earl and I must lead the way and not her! She's a lady! I do not wish to be leaded once again as to what happen with me and the Viscount of Druitt...! It disgusts me to remember what happened.. I must keep my composure and endure it...

**Your POV**

We spun around as it was already making us dizzy. But then the guests stopped dancing and crowded us. They looked at us with astonishment whilst the music continued.

My feet are starting to sore from his ridiculous dance! I wanted to stop but that will make the crowd suspicious thus we must continue until the music stops. I started to count for the Earl to go with the music.

"1-2-3, 1-2-3 and now spin me Earl." I whispered to him. He looked at me distrustfully but he nodded and spun me carefully.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He whispered-shouted to me.

"Your dancing, is very troublesome, Earl Phantomhive." I sarcastically whispered.  
"Then, I'll spin you" I spun him and saw him blush and erased the thought.

"Oh just shut up!" He shyly said. The music finally stopped as we looked at each other's eyes with glee. We were panting out of our tiredness but the crowd loved it and clapped with amazement even the butler chuckled as he clapped. We both bowed and went away.

I saw Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edward made way to Earl Ciel. The two seemed amazed. I was happy to see them finally together but I soon saw the Earl looked at me and gave out a devilish smirk. I sighed and smiled back.

This night has become a memorable to me. I didn't think I would have fun despite my and the Earl's numerous encounters. I walked towards the exit door but someone grabbed my hand. It was the butler.

"My lady, where were you going?" He looked directly to my eyes. He had those strange red eyes. It's a rare eye colour! You wouldn't see someone walking around London with red eyes though.

"-lady?" He snapped me out of my daydream.

"I-I thought about of leaving already." I stuttered out. He clicked his tongue and smiled.

"But the Young Master said that you are _his _guest of honour!" He said. This surprised me! I swiftly shook my head in decline.

"It was just to get out of Lord Gaston's grasp..!" I was sweating nervously. "He was merely jok-" He cut off my sentence.

"He shall await for your presence in his study later after the party." He simply bowed down and went away with the Earl to entertain with the guests.

_'What is the Earl thinking?! I thought it was merely one of his plays but is he that serious?'_ I thought. I saw the Earl chatting with the Midford siblings. 

Who is he exactly? What does he want from me? What is he planning?


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

_What happened on the last chapter…_

'_What is the Earl thinking?! I thought it was merely one of his plays but is he that serious?' I thought. I saw the Earl chatting with the Midford siblings._

_Who is he exactly? What does he want from me? What is he planning?_

And so it begins…

**Your POV**

I just observed guests enjoyed the party. Walking across me, asking me, chatting with me or another noble. I simply waited for the party to end and visit the young Earl in his study. It may have a possible that he seen my face when I snooped in... I could get in big trouble in this situation! But he may have another reason and not just jump into conclusions. I must simply wait and look what does he wants.

I watched as time goes by with the guests leaving the manor. The candles flicked with the wind going inside. Darkness spread throughout the hall.

"It is time for me to see him." I stood up and went up to the staircase. No one was present to escort me to the study room as they were busy to clean the halls so I needed to trust my sense on to look for the study.

**~Few minutes later~**

"This manor is big enough for me to get lost… Why did I need to trust my sense of direction when I do not have one? I regret it! I stumbled upon a dark looking door and thought it was the study. But I soon regret it as I opened the door…

A room of-

"What on earth are you doing in this room?" I gasped as I turned around and saw an angry Earl with his butler by his side.

"E-earl…?!" I was able to stutter out of my fear of his little angry look. But to tell you the truth, he looks quite adorable with his angry look. With his cheeks looked a bit puffy, he looks absolutely cute…!

"What are you looking at, you old buffoon?" He rudely asked. I got irritated from his statement.

"How rude! You called me old lady then it is old buffoon?! Don't you have any manners?!" I scolded him.

"It's because it suits you." He said in an emotionless voice. I stood up in annoyance and my hand clutched.

"Even though I must respect you as the Earl, your attitude is going in my nerves…!" I showed him my clutched hand in annoyance of his attitude. Truly, why wouldn't he be polite and act like a TRUE noble?!

"Am I already? Truly I tell you, if you keep on doing that sort of face, you'll grow too old quickly." He chuckled at me. This boy! I am enraged by his words of arrogance. My head is heating up! I saw the butler only chuckled at the childish attitude of the Earl.

"You little arrogant rude manner less boy!" I exploded at him making the Earl and the butler looked quite surprise at me.

"I am through with your shameless words, Earl Phantomhive! You speak like you do not think about the feelings of a person! Have your parents even taught you some manners?!" I bursted out. I saw the shock look in his blue eye.

The room suddenly had an ominous atmosphere. I was filled with fear and felt shivers running down my spine. I might be a little too harsh on him… He walked slowly over to me and came to a stop. I looked at his face as to see a horrifying look.

"Sebastian, leave the room at once." He said.

"Yes, My Lord." The butler simply bowed and went to the door.

I walked backwards but I tumbled down on something as he came forward to me. I crawled inside the dark room in hopes of escaping but a wall just blocked my way. The Earl smirked as he looked at a small frightened puppy whimpering.

"E-earl…?" I whimpered out. He let out a satisfied smirk at me. What a creepy child…!

"I heard that you are a reporter from the London Times. I suspect that you came to investigate some secrets of me, isn't it?" He devilishly chuckled.

I didn't know that this child is too horrifying to mess with! If I knew, I wouldn't accept the task! I am in big trouble now!

"Am I true, isn't it, Ms. Reporter?" He insanely asked.

I am really messing with the wrong person! Will I ever see the sunlight from tomorrow's sun in this situation?!


	5. Down from the Hill

Thanks guys for the reads, reviews, follow(s), and faves! I appreciate it!

A/N: Um... Next week is our exams in our school so I'll be busy reviewing all my notes and lessons and it'll take some time management to complete the next chapter since my schedule is a bit cramped up until next week...! But don't worry, my dear Readers! After examinations is our resting days~ meaning, I can publish again! My apologies for the inconvenience... *bows*

* * *

_What happened in the last chapter:_

"_Am I true, isn't it, Ms. Reporter?" He insanely asked._

_I am really messing with the wrong person! Will I ever see the sunlight from tomorrow's sun in this situation?!_

And so it begins…

**Your POV**

I heard a faint chuckle from the Earl as he knelt down to my level. His face came closer and closer to mine. I tried to avert my eyes but he shall force to focus our faces, eye to eye.

"Since you have seen my secret, I simply cannot let you go." He smirked again. I gulped in fear. He has a chance to sue and put me in prison that will fire me from my job! This tremendously a chaos I've done...!

"Wh-what are you sa-saying…?" He suddenly pinned me to the wall with his single hand. Our breaths mixed with each other and our eyes were focused at each other.

I saw a smirk on his face but with the wine I drank made me droopy.

"You..."

My eyes lids were falling. I was getting sleepy. But I mustn't sleep yet!

"-ay..."

No... I am getting sleepier and sleepier as I opened my eyes one last time.

"Me."

What I last heard from him.

**~~~~The Next Day~~~~**

"-up..." I heard a voice from somewhere. Where was I...?

"_! Wake up!" I awaken from my sleep and sat properly on my chair. I looked at my surroundings and saw I was at the London Times.

"Ah, good that you have already awoken!" [FR/N] said as [she/he] gave me some documents. Was that all a dream...?

"Hey [FR/N], did something happened last night?" I asked [him/her]. [FR/N] shook [his/her] head.

"None at all. Why do you ask, _?" [She/he] looked at me with a questionable look.

"Nothing. I was just curious." I slightly smiled. Thank goodness that was all a dream!

"Then quickly finish that up and continue your task!" [FR/N] shouted as [he/she] went away with other documents.

'Task...? Then-'

"My lady_. It is quite the pleasure to see that you are alright." A whisper said to my ear. I shivered how close the person to my ear was. I gulped and swiftly turn the chair just to see the butler.

"Y-you...! What a-are you doing here, butler?!" Everyone was staring at both of us. It wasn't a dream after all?! I wanted to forget everything! He just tilted his head in question.

I can't believe it… I felt my head gone dizzy and fell and everything went black.

**~~~~Minutes later~~~~**

"Urghh..." I groaned as I woke up in a carriage. I felt my head gone dizzy and everything was swirling. I was also sweating from the heat. I wonder what happened...? Where is reality…?

"Finally, the old lady has awoken." A young voice spoke.

Maybe not a dream anymore... I sat up from the cushion and saw the Earl and the butler looking at me.

"What on earth is happening?! Why am I here?!" I was absolutely confused on what is happening. Where does this two mongrels plan on bringing me?!

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" The Earl eyed me carefully as if it was piercing me. I shook my giving the boy a sign that I've forgotten it. The butler only smirked at me

"Let us go. You shall see it anyways." The Earl chuckled and the carriage went on.

"H-hey! Where are we even going?!" What about my tasks for today?!" I wasn't finished with the documents [FR/N] gave me and it'll be a perfect chance for me to escape the carriage!

"Worry not, Milady. I have finished your entire task for today." Sebastian bowed his head to me. He finished it all?! How did he do that?!

"You finished everything?! How?! Why?! That is impossible! It can take a half day to finish reporting and publishing!" I kept on asking. It was truly impossible!

"Because I am the Phantomhive butler. It was nothing but a chore." He smiled at me. I felt my face heated that moment…! Then I felt a glare from the Earl. He had an ominous aura around him. I just averted my eyes away from him. The scenery was an open field with some greenery, some plantations and few houses. It was peaceful and… A perfect place to escape from this boy!

I glanced at the two and they were talking with each other. While they are distracted, I can quickly jump off and hide immediately to that old abandoned house! I finished off my plan and I swung the door and jumped off the carriage. I tumbled and rolled down the hills and started to run away. 

**Ciel's POV**

The carriage stopped after that mongrel lady jumped off! I went to look out but she already started running away.

"Sebastian! Quickly chase after her! We simply cannot let her expose it!" I ordered him.

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian jumped and head out to chase _. I sighed and went out the carriage to chase her. She knows two of my secrets! It will ruin the Phantomhive and the Funtom Co. if she dares to spill it out!

"Quickly Sebastian! Do not ever let her escape!" I shouted again. He bowed and ran even more quickly than his normal speed. Now, I must catch up to trap that girl! 

**Your POV**

I panted and panted as I was getting tired from running away. But as I soon I looked back, I saw Sebastian running inhumane speed! It was as if he was a predator and I was his prey! Why are they even chasing a mere human like me?! What did I do for me, as a reporter, to be chased like this?!

"My lady _, please do stop for you are already tiring yourself from all this running." Sebastian even charmingly said as he was running into my side.

"How do you know my name?! Were you following me before the anniversary party?!" I asked whilst trying to run faster. This dress I am wearing makes it even harder!

"Everything shall be answered as soon as we arrive at the manor milady." He simply replied and was able to stop me.

"So for your questions to be answered please stop from running and come with us." He calmly said.

"Never! I will not come with a bratty idiotic noble and his butler who are trying to kidnap me!" I tried to run back but the Earl was there, panting.

**Ciel's POV**

"We've…*pant* Got you…*pant* you git…!*pant*" It was so tiring to run that fast…! But… Here I am! Alive and panting hard…

"If…*pant* you dare to runaway *pant* again, we'll make sure you'll never see the living daylights tomorrow!" I shouted at her. She made face and looked at me fiercely instead of frightened.

"Over my dead body!" She shouted and ran into an opposite direction away from me and Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Go get her!" That git kept on trying to run away! How much time will we be doing this?!

"Certainly, young master." Sebastian simply bowed and ran inhumanely. Is _ suspecting the speed of Sebastian? She is a reporter after all. We shall be in quite danger when she exposes all of it! 

**Your POV**

Why are they even chasing me?! I did not expect this to be happening at all! I thought everything shall be normal after I went home, but no! I am now being chased by two predators!

Suddenly, a black shadow jumped in front of me. It was Sebastian, the butler?! How did he jump from that height?!

"Lady _. I advise for you to stop all this nonsense and come with us. We shall explain everything at the manor." He came closer and closer to me. I tried to back away but he took hold of me and carried me.

"Put me down you nincompoop! I say put me down!" I slap, kicked and flailed my fists around but he didn't bother as if it was nothing to him.

"Oh dear, Lady _ you are such a persistent lady…" He sighed. I twisted and turned my body but he carried me tighter.

"Why, if isn't Sebas-chan! Why are you even being harsh to the lady don't you agree, Phipps?" A voice of a young man spoke out.

"Yes, I do much agree." A low voice of a man spoke out then.

Sebastian turned around with me and saw completely two white people. White eyes, white lashes, noble white clothes and white hair.

But I suddenly remembered. "You two must be… Double Charles! The two butlers of Her Majesty, the Queen!" I surprisingly pointed at them.

The shorter one was Earl Charles Grey and the taller one was Charles Phipps. I then heard Earl Grey chuckled as he went closer to me.

"A pleasure to meet such a young beautiful lady as you are." He took hold of my hand and kissed it. I felt my face heated up from the touch of his soft lips. Earl Phipps nodded and bowed upon me.

Earl Grey noticed Sebastian had a grim look on his face. He smirked at his reaction and prepared to let out his sword.

"Well, since the lady met you two, it is time for us to leave. Good day." Sebastian turned and was about to leave. I glanced at the two and saw they nodded at each other. 

Is there something going to happen?


	6. Farmplay

Yippity yappity doo! I'm back guys! Well, only for a short while... Here's a new update for the story! Currently, I recently found out about the Season 3: Book of Circus and now I'm watching it~ Enjoy this chapter~

I thought of changing the _ to [Y/N]. Since kind of invisible... I still don't get the Editing here...  
[Y/N] - Your name

* * *

_What happened in the last chapter..._

"_Well, since the lady met you two, it is time for us to leave. Good day." Sebastian turned and was about to leave. I glanced at the two and saw they nodded at each other._

_Is there something going to happen?_

And so it begins...

**Ciel's POV**  
"Sebastian! Where on earth are you?! Sebastian answer me!" Why is that git just wouldn't answer me?! I've searching this entire field but [Y/N] and Sebastian cannot be found anywhere! Did he betray me just for [Y/N]?! But it's impossible for him to betray me! We're in a 'Contract' I am sure he will NEVER betray me! I should just continue on searching for [Y/N] and Sebastian!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

'What was that?! A scream?! It must be [Y/N]!'

"Sebastiaaaan!" I tried to call him again but no answer. Only a scream was heard. I should follow where that scream was! I tried running again despite my tired state. I continued walking through this annoying tall corn fields.

**Your POV**  
"Do you think you can over win me, butler?" Earl Grey asked while trying to stab Sebastian.

"Oh, of course, Master Grey. I am the Phantomhive butler and I shall do as what I was ordered: to get the girl and return to the manor." Sebastian took out several... silverware knives and forks?! What?! Why is he carrying all those?! Wouldn't the servants of the manor would be searching for those?!

"I like your obedience, butler! But regrettably for you to kidnap such a fine young lady, we simply cannot let your hands on her! Especially to you and the little brat!" Earl Grey jumped on air and pointed his sword to Sebastian.

"We are not kidnapping her. We were to give her a warm welcome of the Phantomhive household as she is our guest of honour." Sebastian blocked Grey's sword.

Why are they even fighting?! I know Earl Grey wants to save me but... Through swords and blood?! This will be murder! But since I am a reporter, I can get this fighting and publish it as an article!

Phipps charged his swords towards Sebastian's back with Earl Grey distracting the butler. The two were about to kill him!

"Oh! Are you were the ones who were to assist us with the farming?" An old man came and stopped the fight.

"Farming?" I asked as Earl Grey stopped thrusting his sword on Sebastian.

"Her Majesty has said... *pant* that she has sent some aid in...*pant* assisting in the farms to...*pant* to produce more quickly...!" We heard as we turn to see a very tired Earl Phantomhive.

"Young Master, you have ran a long way." Sebastian said as he went to the Earl.

"I see you were with Double Charles. Aren't you two supposedly were to help the farmers?" The Earl was able to restore his composure.

"Unfortunately yes, little brat." Grey swung his sword playfully as he whistled a merry tune.

"'Little' and 'brat' wasn't necessary!" The young Earl bursted out. Grey only chuckled at his expression.

"Oh dear, dear… Why is such a tiny young brat doing here with his crow-like butler?" Earl Grey teased as Ciel was getting annoyed.

"We came here to retrieve her, my _guest of honour_." Ciel looked at me with a face of an irritating mouse. This little Earl kept on calling me his 'guest of honour'! I do not want to be his 'guest'! I'd rather be in the slums than to live with this mouse!

"Oh? Guest of honour you say? I do not believe such a thing, Earl _brat_. Her face says it all." Grey said in a mocking voice.

"Won't you stop with this, Grey?" Phantomhive answered back. The two continued to glare at each other with hatred as we could feel the aura of the two Earls.

"Err… Are you not going to assist us?" The old farmer intrudes. The two looked at him and at each other again. We then followed the farmer to the plains.

**~~~~~After walking to the plains~~~~~~**

We saw the farm large as it is. Every crop was juicy and full ready to harvest!

"The plantations are ready to harvest it is just that the fields needs to be ploughed, plant and watered again. But for us, farmers are needed to harvest in the animal sheds and the shipment for the goods will be tomorrow! Will you be able to do it?" The farmer scratched his head with shame.

"Do all in one day? That is impossible!" I said to him. It is truly impossible! We are not that many to aid them and I am with nobles. They must have no knowledge in plantations…

"We shall see into what we can do." The Earl cheerfully said to the farmer. He bowed and went away with relief.

"Earl, why would you accept this job?!" I asked him in disbelief. He simply smirked at me.

"There is no reason why we wouldn't accept, would we? Also, you've been running around like a buffoon anyways." He said with a boring voice with a boring expression.

"Well then! Since it is such a bore that we would do it without fun how about a challenge, Earl?" Grey crossed his arms confidently.

"And what is it, Grey?" Phantomhive asked with head raised high.

"How about we see whoever finishes the task shall have the girl as the reward!" They all looked at me.

"Whaaat?! Me?!" I sweated nervously. They all looked like predators ready to eat me!

"Fine by me. What's the catch then?" Phantomhive eyed Grey carefully.

"If you win, you may have the girl and do whatever you like to your desire without our disturbance! But if we win, the girl shall come with us to safety!" Grey cheerfully said.

"Pardon me, but why should I serve as the reward?!" But no one was listening to me.

"I accept your challenge then!" Phantomhive and Grey glared at each other with Sebastian, Phipps and I looked at them sweat-dropped. 

**Ciel's POV**  
I must win this challenge! I must have [Y/N] all to mine! It is such a nuisance that she, a reporter, discovered some of my secrets…! She's a threat to the Phantomhive and to the Funtom Co.!

"But wouldn't it be fair if only one of you does the challenge?" I retorted to the Double Charles. It would be advantageous to lessen one of them! Sebastian could easily do this simple task!

"Hmmm, we're at an even number as the girl is out as our reward so it doesn't matter if we lessen our team!" Grey counted everyone except for [Y/N]. What?! That is not possible! I cannot do this dirty task! I am a noble not a farmer!

"That is simply outrageous! I simply do not wish to do this task!"

"Oh Earl, I knew you would decline a simple task. If you deny, you'll call your loss~" As Grey said with a mocking voice, I shall never call it my loss!

I clutched my hands in anger and gritted my teeth as I have no options. I sighed and removed my heavy coat and handed over to [Y/N]. She didn't catch it! This imbecile lady!

"Oi, [Y/N]! Pick up my coat! I am handing it over to you!" She only whistled a song and didn't even bother to reach for it! The two also removed their gear and neatly placed it aside. I heard Sebastian chuckled as he reached for my coat and gave it to [Y/N].

"Milady [Y/N] please hold on to these. We shall hurry this task and hurry to the manor before tea." Sebastian's face sparkled as I saw her face blush a little. This git…! She took my coat and carefully held it.

"Hmph. Fine that I shall hold on to this coat, Earl." She huffed and just went to a rock and sat down to watch us.

"Aren't you going to have a hard time in your suit, butler?" Grey pointed at Sebastian's coat.

Sebastian fixed his clothing and glove whilst looking at Grey. "Dear no. This was made from the highest quality wool from New Zealand."

"Suit yourself." Grey carefully studied the plantations. "Alright then! Those patches are ours and these patches are yours!"

"Hey! That is unfair! Yours-"

"The winner will get the girl~!" By that, the two idiots jumped high on the air.

"Master, I shall get started so please excuse me." He also left me all alone with this buffoon! Now I must walk my way to my place! " That git! "Sebastiaaan!"

"If you keep on whining, you'll never get it done, Earl." She said as she clutched my coat tighter.

"Shut your big mouth old lady!" I bursted at her. She huffed in exasperation.

"Whatever to matter yours, Earl." She averted her attention to elsewhere. I rolled up my sleeves and trousers in diving into the plantations which the three already started.

"Once I win, we shall proceed home without ANY destruction from your whining or theirs." I heard a gasp from her and her scolding but I went away without care. I am determined to win at any cost! She is a reporter and can threaten me that is why I must take care of the problem first things first!

"Sebastian, I order you to win this challenge no matter what is the cost!" I shouted at him as he gave out a devilish smile.

"Yes, My Lord."


	7. Where Darkness is, Light was shone

Examinations are still ongoing this week but a quick publish will do! *sigh* OTL

* * *

_What happened on the last chapter..._  
_"Sebastian, I order you to win this challenge no matter what is the cost!" I shouted at him as he gave out a devilish smile._

_"Yes, My Lord."_

And so it begins...

**Your POV**  
Why was I involved in this situation...? I never bothered to be along in this problem but now I am being fought over by four mongrels that I do not wish to be with! Ahem, [FR/N] may say that I am exceptionally lucky to be fought by three good-looking men and a young bratty Earl but I wish to live in peace and not in this state! I have a chance to escape but I am afraid that the butler might hunt me down again and to see the movements of the Queen's butlers, they are all skilled! Almost they are non-humans! Am I surrounded by a bunch of monsters?!

**Ciel's POV**  
That old lady might as well think too deep. She may age more than 10 years...! Pfffttt- Ahem, I must concentrate on the challenge! In this state, seeing Sebastian have a hard sweaty-time is quite amusing...! I want to see him make a mistake for once! He could solve any problem with a snap but I need his dirty tricks to win right now!

I glanced over at the Double Charles and Grey was looking at me! He whispered something to Phipps and both nodded. I sweat-dropped and glanced over at Sebastian who was harvesting rapidly. But as I looked over at the two again, something was wrong... Phipps was missing...! I felt a strong wind cross by me. It was Phipps who was going to stab Sebastian!

"Sebastian! Behind your back!"

Sebastian looked over at _ and was able to dodge Phipps! He jumped on air if he was flying as Phipps just charged through our plantations making our harvest quicker. Sebastian quickly gathered the crops that were about to fall to the ground and landed professionally on the ground.

"Truly, I thank you, Master Phipps. You made our harvesting quite quicker." He said with a smile plastered on his face. Phipps was emotionless as he said that to him but we heard a 'Tch' from Grey. Heh. Sebastian also looked over at _ with a smile.

"My lady _, I am truly grateful for your act of concern to warn me." He bowed and continued to work. I glanced at that old lady and saw her sighing, a bit worried and went away. Are they even flirting with each other right now?! This is taking quite the time on my hands! Even though I should be at home and read all the invitations, I am here with four bloody idiots! This is getting annoying...!

Just then, Grey attacked Sebastian next. He was on air as he tried to slash Sebastian with his double swords. He was able to dodge Grey and caught the crops.

"Isn't fun to spice the play a little bit?" Grey charged to Sebastian and attacked him as Sebastian merely dodged.

"Oh indeed. It is quite the fun to harvest and fight at the same time." Sebastian blocked Grey with a crop. I simply cannot believe what is happening...! But I must quickly gather all the harvested ones! I saw those two still fighting while Phipps used his speed to get the crops! This is intensely troublesome! But it seems that Sebastian and I are winning!

"Stop fighting this instant!" We heard as we saw _ coming with a horse?! How and where on earth did she get a horse on these parts?!

"Where on earth did you get that horse and let it prance around the plantations?!" I am in a confused state here... Maybe the four of us were and not her... Has she lost her mind?

"Have some shame if you will, you imbecile nobles!" Did she call us imbecile?! This rude-

"Health comes first! Why would fighting take part of this so-called challenge?! That made me worry that I even got this horse from the brat's carriage just to stop all of you!" She even has the mouth to call me brat in this moment?!

"Like her personality, Earl. You do meet likable 'friends'~" Grey chuckled as the three of them draw their weapons.

"Still, she is mine." I rolled down my sleeves and trousers. Sebastian took my coat from this rude old lady and helped me wore it.

"Well since she stopped our little play and we were able to harvest at them amount, I won't accept a draw! Let's have this little lady choose who she will pick!"

**Your POV**  
"What?! Me?! How important I am to you all?!" They just looked at me awkwardly... Shameless nobles and butler...! They were fighting over me and just gave me that reaction! These people are so crude!

"Enough with your whining and choose!" The Earl restlessly said as he crossed his arms. Before I could open my mouth, I was taken away by Grey and Phipps.

"I won't take my loss, brat!" And that we left them.

"Sebastian get them! Don't let them escape with her!" Phantomhive shout echoed.

"Let's spice things up! Phipps, you take her away!" Grey threw me to Phipps as I just screamed in fear! I was thrown on air! I could die! Grey got his double sword and stopped his feet to await the butler. Phipps continued on to escape with me in his arms.

"Why are you even taking me with you?!" Phipps looked at me and paid attention to the path.

"Away from them." He cut off the conversation and continued off the escape. Seriously, what am I to them? How valuable am I that they would fight to death for me?

We suddenly heard a loud explosion from afar. I would most likely go there and get some scoop but in my situation, how could I possibly go there?! All of a sudden, a frightening shadow-like human jumped in front of us. Phipps was able to stop his tracks but that made the both of us trip and land painfully.

The crude butler appeared.

"The young Master is getting impatient with your games, Master Phipps. I need you to hand over Lady _. Tea is almost time." The butler just closed his pocket watch and glared at Phipps, who was backing off in defence.

"What has happened to Grey...?" He asked restlessly for his partner.

"I would say, I made him '_rest'_' his state. Hurry now, we are to be late for tea." He answered with a smirk. Phipps draw out his sword and stood in defence in front of me.

"Can't you two stop fighting?! Swords are not necessary here! There must be another way to solve this!" I tried standing up but my stance was just crooked as the crooked man.

"We shall settle this once and for all so please relax and watch us, Lady _." The butler said with a smile. This is becoming a nuisance...! I was confused, tired and worried for them!

"You may have defeated Grey but not in my-"

"Charles Phipps!"

We look to the voice and Phantomhive was there, chin up.

"You are now finished! Just give up already!" Phantomhive shouted in anger. His throat was dry already from shouting and ordering.

"Never shall I without my companion." Phipps changed his stance from defence to attack. The three were ready to tire out themselves.

I must settle things down...! I stood up and stop the three from any further fight.

"To finish this off, I chose Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian! I want to come with them!" I hope this would stop the fight...

Phantomhive had a gap in his mouth as to the butler and Phipps just nodded in respect of my decision. Grey came out, injured. He must've seen Phipps keep his sword. Grey only gritted his teeth and turned his back on us.

"The girl chose them, Grey. Let just go back and accept it." Phipps patted Grey's shoulder. Grey sighed and looked at that annoying brat.

"Fair enough already. I'm not saying I accept my loss but I only settled down to cool my head and Phipps here. Hmph, we're giving the girl to you, brat. But we'll never be easy on you once we meet again!" He eyed Phantomhive with his white eyes.

"Oh worry not, Master Grey and Phipps. We'll give you a warm Phantomhive welcoming!" Sebastian walked to his master, smiling.

"But that'll make the manor more interesting!" He happily said.

"What?! What the-"

"Glad you made that decision, Grey." The Earl just smirked and grabbed my hand, whisking me away.

"In exchange if I come to your manor, treat me with lots of your butler's cooking!" Grey just waved goodbye at us as we left. Earl looked at him one more time and just smirked. He continued to pull my hand away with the butler following us.

By the time we're at the carriage, we continued to the brat's manor. I have quite several questions to ask him. The atmosphere around us is so suffocating. I wouldn't imagine what would become of the air at the manor if he is around me...

"Tell me, why would you even tire yourself just to get me?" I asked without averting my eyes off from the window pane. He may or may not answer me so I wouldn't bother until he tells it.

"Curious, are you?" He didn't avert his eyes from the window pane. I sighed and just looked at the opposite direction.

"Very curious."

"I have told you several times, we shall settle things at the manor!" The Earl shouted, tired from today. I was a bit shock from his temper and heard the butler only chuckled.

"The young master has been full of today's event from running around. He, too, has limitations. Please understand, Milady." He gave off a cool aura. I nodded and the carriage became quiet along the way.

I do hope that I will not regret my decision...


End file.
